


Sleepy Sleepy

by Lavender_Sunrise



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Sunrise/pseuds/Lavender_Sunrise
Summary: Just something I wrote because it's super late and these two need more about them.
Relationships: Izayoi Sonosuke/Seiko Kimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sleepy Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some typos because I was like half asleep when I wrote this...

"Please, go to bed..." The man pleaded to his girlfriend and the pharmacist turned to him. 

"No." She simply stated, and went back to her work. 

"Seiko, you need to sleep. You won't be able to focus on you're work if you keep this up and it's also not healthy..." He replied. 

"I'm not tired..." 

"You haven't had a full slept night sleep since last week..." 

Seiko thought about it for awhile but discarded it and went back to her work. Sonosuke sighed and sat down on couch near his girlfriend's workspace and turned on the T. V., turning it low so he wouldn't distract her.

"What are you doing?" The pharmacist sighed. 

"I'm staying up with you until you feel like going to sleep..." He replied, still looking at the T.V. 

She finally gave up and sighed. She put her work away safely and saw that Izayoi was getting up and turning off the T. V. as well. He got up, started walking over to their shared bedroom and she followed him. At the last moment he picked her up and started carrying her bridal style. The blacksmith walked them over to their bed and layed his girlfriend down. He got in after and put his arms around her. 

"I'm not going to fall asleep instantly..." She mumbled, laying on his chest.

"That's fine...I just want you to stop over working yourself..." He replied and she smiled slightly. 

"I'll be...okay...I just need to have a better schedule." She said, dozing off. 

"Yeah, you do..." He sighed, and pulled her closer. 

She dozed off and was soon snoring softly on Izayoi's chest. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep right after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, maybe I'll make something longer.


End file.
